


Light of Stars

by magickus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Letters, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), two awkward twinks being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickus/pseuds/magickus
Summary: It had been over one hundred years since G'raha Tia celebrated Starlight.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Light of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so cute. also i wrote this while drunk and i cried a little bit.
> 
> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/buncrimes/status/1209191106090536962?s=20)

It had been over one hundred years since G'raha Tia celebrated Starlight. One hundred years of missed presents and snow and carols and friends and family. He admitted such on a visit to the First, as the Scions discussed preparing their own small celebration, seeing as they could not yet join the others in the Source. A shocked exchange of glances travelled through the Scions and without discussion, they and the Warrior of Light unanimously agreed to bring Starlight to the First. Claran enthusiastically volunteered himself to retrieve all the things they would need, being the sole person who could move items between the two worlds.

Starlight was his favorite time of the year, after all, and he would be remiss if his family missed out on it again—  _ especially _ G'raha. He made sure not to disappoint. One hundred years was a lot to make up for.

After countless trips back and forth bringing innumerable boxes, The Crystal Tower, inside and out, was covered in lights and holly, garlands and wreaths, and what had to be several malms of tinsel. The Crystarium even received its first snowfall in over a century. Delicate flakes floated down from the night sky, collecting on the ground overnight. Claran gleefully showed the children of the Crystarium how to build snowmen, make snow angels, and have snowball fights. Y'shtola, ducking a rogue snowball, dryly remarked that Claran had, perhaps, gone a touch overboard.

Seeing the lights reflected in G'raha's eyes made it worth the effort.

The only issue left, of course, was presents. Claran always found giving gifts difficult. G'raha wasn't a material person and probably wouldn't appreciate frivolous gifts. Perhaps some sort of gesture of approval, then? After some sly questions Claran could not discern if G'raha needed anything cleaned or sorted, or if he required any objects. There were no books he hadn't read, no puzzles he hadn't solved. Claran couldn't just give him something  _ lazy _ . It had to be meaningful.  _ Special. _

The answer came to him while speaking with Cid in the source. He received a confused look for his request, then a soft smile and a promise that Cid would see it done.

Now came the hardest part: giving G'raha his present. Clutching G'raha's gift in his arms, he approached the door to the Occular. The guard smiled at him as he passed, more than used to the Warrior of Darkness visiting the Exarch for mysterious purposes— usually so Claran could scavenge through G'raha's impressive collection of books, but they didn't need to know that.

He found G'raha flipping through one, his brow furrowed in intense concentration. He glanced up as the door shut behind Claran and smiled, his eyes warm.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Claran said. G'raha shook his head and set his book atop a precarious pile that somehow stayed upright.

"Not at all. In fact, I believe I am due for a break." G'raha retrieved his staff, topped with a red velvet bow to subtly celebrate the season. He approached Claran, eyes falling upon the package clutched in his arms. His ears flicked twice. "What's this?"

Claran shifted his weight. "Ah… um." He had recited what he was going to say over and over, but now that he was here… "It's… for you, actually. It's a present. For Starlight?" He tried for an uncertain smile. G'raha's smile fell, his eyes wide. A sweat broke across Claran's brow. "I-I mean… I hope it's okay?"

"N-no, it's wonderful. I'm simply surprised. You did not have to get me anything, Claran. You've already done so much for me."

"I-I wanted to!" Claran insisted. He shoved the box forward, wrapped inelegantly in colorful paper and sealed with a bow of ribbon. "I know you haven't received a present in a really long time and… I just wanted to make you happy."

G'raha let out a soft laugh, the sound warm like cocoa and just as sweet. He returned his staff to the wall and took Claran's present gently in his hands.  _ "You _ make me happy, Claran," he said. He leaned forward and kissed Claran's cheek. "Thank you."

Claran might spontaneously combust. He urged G'raha on before he burst into flames and scorched the floor. "Open it!"

G'raha chuckled again. "Yes, of course." He delicately undid the ribbon holding the box shut. Claran wrung his hands in anticipation, watching as G'raha pulled the box open and stared at its contents.

"Are these… letters?" he asked. Claran nodded as G'raha picked up the first one in a pile of four, turning the thick envelope curiously. Scrawled on one side, in messy penmanship, was a name.

_ Cid _ .

G'raha's expression crumpled into something unreadable. Claran panicked. "I, ah, was careful, so don't worry. I didn't tell them anything important," Claran explained. G'raha still didn't look up, shifting through the stack of letters in silence. Claran continued, "They all kind of just… accepted it though? I didn't read them, if you're worried about that, they're just for you."

G'raha grabbed the other letters, letting the box clatter carelessly to the crystal floor. Claran flinched. "Biggs, Wedge, and Rammbroes wrote one too. They're, um, from all of NOAH. They… they all really miss you."

G'raha bit down on his lip, a minute tremble in his flesh hand. Claran panicked some more. He  _ knew _ this was a bad idea. He was going to make G'raha cry on Starlight! He should have just given him candles, or a book. "I-is it too much? I'm so sorry, Raha, I didn't know… I wanted to get you something special. I should have given it more thought, I didn't mean to overwhelm you—  _ oof!" _

Claran's breath squeezed out of his lungs as G'raha threw himself into his arms. Claran held his hands out in shock, unwilling to overstep, still worried that his gift was unwelcome.

"Thank you," G'raha whispered. His voice shook in Claran's ear. The worry building in Claran's chest subsided. He placed his hands against G'raha's back and rubbed in soothing circles.

"I can't imagine how hard it's been," he breathed. Claran pressed his lips to G'raha's hair, speaking in a soft voice. "I just wanted you to remember, no matter where or when you are, your friends will never forget you."

He pressed a gentle kiss to G'raha's head. G'raha sagged in his arms, a noise close to a sob escaping him. When G'raha pulled back his cheeks were wet, but the smile he wore lit the room. Claran reached up to cup his cheek, stroking his tears away with his thumb.

"Will you read them with me?" G'raha asked. He placed his palm over Claran's hand and tipped his head into the touch. "Please?"

Claran smiled and kissed G'raha's brow. "Of course." 

He guided G'raha to the wall and guided him down. Claran sat with the crystal against his back and G'raha nestled into the crook of his arm, tail curled around his middle. He rested his head against Claran's shoulder, the tips of his ears tickling Claran's cheek. He didn't mind. Claran stroked G'raha's hair, making him purr. Having G'raha in his arms bloomed warmth in his chest. He held G'raha close and tight as he opened the first letter.

They read together. G'raha had to decipher Biggs' penmanship, Wedge had enhanced his letter with small doodles in the margins, and Rammbroes wrote his in an elegant script. Claran laughed with him, and held him tighter when he cried. G'raha read the words his friends held onto for him after he disappeared into the Crystal Tower, the stories and comforts they offered for when he emerged into a strange new world. He dozed off not long after he finished Cid's letter, holding the letters tight against his chest as he slept.

_ No matter what happens,  _ Cid wrote,  _ wherever you are and whatever trouble you manage to cook up, remember that we're rooting for you. NOAH will always have your back. _

_ Happy Starlight, G'raha. _


End file.
